


Far More Broken

by the_void_girl



Series: Broken Images [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas and Sam are Bffs, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 21:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_void_girl/pseuds/the_void_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas grow up together, and learn that they're inseparable for a reason.</p><p>Just a series of mini scenarios throughout their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Far More Broken

 

 

Sam knows Castiel Shurley for all of two days before they are inseparable.

 

As two five year olds, they bond over dirt and modeling clay, and fight over whose dad is cooler, Sam’s mechanic/marine dad or Cas’ comic book writer/artist dad.  Cas’ dad wins because he buys Sam a box of army men for his sixth birthday, while Sam’s dad isn’t even at the birthday party.

 

As ten year olds, they bond over video games and pizza, and fight over who is a more awesome comic book villain, Lex Luthor or The Joker.  Cas says The Joker, because he’s half crazy but still really, really smart, and Sam, begrudgingly, agrees.

 

When they’re twelve, Cas tells Sam that he might like boys, and flinches like he thinks that Sam will hit him or something, that Sam will think that he’s dirty and wrong.  Sam tells him that he doesn’t really care if Cas likes boys or girls, and that he’d never dream of hurting Cas in a trillion years, and that he thinks his brother might kind of like boys too.  They laugh a little and debate over what horror movie to watch and laugh at.  Cas picks ‘Nightmare on Elm Street’, and Sam agrees (even though he wanted to watch Friday the 13th).

 

At fourteen, Sam’s dad dies in a car accident, and he locks himself in his room.  His mother and Dean try to get him out, and fail miserably at it.  Dean sits at Sam’s door until Cas comes, and Sam lets his best friend in.  Cas sees that he’s a mess, and he can see that Cas had been crying a bit, too.  They cling to each other, falling asleep with the knowledge that they’d always be there for each other, for as long as it takes. 

Dean falls asleep by the door.

 

Eighteen comes along and they both apply to college, and both get into Stanford, with Sam being offered a full scholarship.  Cas’ dad gets sick and he doesn’t want to leave him, so he stays in Kansas while Sam goes to California.

Sam isn’t there when the cancer takes Cas’ dad, but Dean is, and he comforts him.

Castiel takes drugs for the first time after that, to cope with the loss.

Sam doesn’t call often.  He and Dean had a falling out and he only talks to their mother now.

 

When Sam returns to Kansas at Twenty two Cas is working at his mother’s bakery.  His best friend hugs him as he steps through the bakery door, not caring if flour gets congealed on Sam’s shirt.  He tells him how much he missed him.  His mother cries tears of joy when he embraces her, and he gets a hug from Dean, too.  Sam barely settles in before he find out that Dean and Cas have been an item for a while now.

He decides to study law at Stanford, and leaves two days after arriving in Kansas. Cas starts to hate him because he left again.

 

They’re twenty six now, and Sam, instead of being a big shot lawyer is a bestselling author and advice columnist for the local newspaper.  Cas and Dean are on-again-off-again, and Sam has been through a few girlfriends, but none of them seem to stick.

Cas drug problem escalates and Dean leaves him because he can’t deal with the stress.  Sam finds him, curled in a ball on night and seizing; he doesn’t know what Castiel took and takes him to the hospital.

Cas goes to rehab after that, and Sam visits him every single day.

Sam realizes something.

 

 

 _He loves Castiel_.


End file.
